spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
SpongeBob SquarePants: The Kung Fu Master
SpongeBob SquarePants: The Kung-Fu Master is the sequel to the TV show SpongeBob SquarePants. It started a year after the previous show concluded. It is rated PG or PG-13 for a lot of violence, some crude humor, and mild language (the episodes with only violence are PG, the ones with 2 or all 3 of the descriptors are PG-13). Plot SpongeBob won a sweepstakes for a ticket to Kung-fu island, and once he gets there he meets Sandy's old Kung-fu and Karate master, Master Chin. Chin warns SpongeBob that an ancient evil has returned to the island and SpongeBob is the only one that can use kung-fu correctly to defeat this menace. So SpongBob starts his Kung-fu training by fighting one of Master Chin's students, Buck, as a test. SpongeBob won the battle and got a Kung-fu uniform with bandanna. Then Master Chin orders SpongeBob to destroy Mt.Torture. After time has passed, SpongeBob destroyed the mountain and learned the Sword Kick. Master Chin sent him to Kung-fu Boot Camp to upgrade his skills. SpongeBob then meets Beavis, also one of Master Chin's students. When they fighted it was a tie. Master Chin took them to his training dojo for practice. In a rematch, SpongeBob won by smashing Beavis to a bamboo tree. Master Chin told SpongeBob he learned the K.O Smash. Later that night a bunch of bandits named The Clam Burglars were stealing items from local markets and eated some stolen steroids. When SpongeBob found out the next morning about the bandits. He found out where they went through a security camera. SpongeBob and the bandits had a titanic battle with SpongeBob winning due to the steroids. Master Chin congratulated him at the training dojo and told him to never use steroids. Then one evening SpongeBob was ordered by Master Chin to climb The Great Bamboo Tree in the center of Bamboo Forest. He got very tired later on but Master Chin came back at midnight with tea and told SpongeBob to carry on. SpongeBob continued and later found an empty falcon's nest and slept in it. After a few minutes he woke up from noise and found out Master Chin's students Buck and Beavis are also climbing the bamboo tree. SpongeBob continued climbing and found an adult falcon lay shiny eggs on the nest.Later Buck and Beavis then found the nest with the shiny eggs and tried to steal the eggs but failed when they hatched and then got into a situation with the baby falcons and later, the adult falcon. SpongeBob climbed to the top of The Great Bamboo tree and was congratulated by Master Chin by teaching SpongeBob the Crane Takedown. While Buck and Beavis fell to the ground from a headbutt of the adult falcon. Master Chin told them they got a lot to learn. Later they had a task from Master Chin to deliver 3 boxes of scrolls to the town Post Office and this ended up with Buck and Beavis fighting for who holds which boxes. Beavis ended up losing when Buck did a gigantic punch on him. The task was successfully completed by SpongeBob and Buck instead of all 3 of them. The next morning an incident where one of Master Chin's students, Lace, got inside a portal when a dark hand grabbed him on the ankle. The other 3 students that didn't get into the portal told Master Chin what happened and news then eventually got to SpongeBob, Buck, and Beavis, and they bought Kung-fu materials from a shop at the north coast of Kung-fu island. Once they gave the materials to Master Chin, Master Chin performed a ritual at Mr.Cropsley's Cave and sealed Mr.Cropsley for good. Lace and other people were released through a portal, later Lace and Master Chin did a practice match at the Training Dojo while SpongeBob, Buck, and Beavis were sleeping. Once the match was finished the ancient enemy of Kung-fu island which was a dragon destroyed the top of Mt.Gold and made a fortress out of fiery rock. Master Chin then started to train his students in more difficult subjects. SpongeBob, Buck, and Beavis retrieved a bell for him which was far out into the sea. They started training with that bell. Later that night a thief that looked like Sandy stealed the bell and vanished without a trace. Episode List Episode 1: Visit to Kung-fu island Preview: SpongeBob wins a sweepstakes and gets a ticket to kung-fu island. Episode 2: Kung-Fu Boot Camp Preview: SpongeBob gets sent to a kung-fu boot camp to upgrade his skills. Episode 3: An Ambush!!! Preview: An anti-drug episode. Episode 4: The Great Bamboo Tree Preview: Master Chin orders SpongeBob to climb a bamboo tree. Episode 5: The Key to Being a Master Preview: A scroll delivery test! Episode 6: Mr.Cropsey's Haunting Part 1 (Search for this episode) Preview: Mr.Cropsey takes another victim! Episode 7: Mr.Cropsey's Haunting Part 2 (Search for this episode) Preview: Master Chin defeats Mr.Cropsey Reception The show has good reviews from many websites including TV.com giving it a 4/5 for having "good storytelling" and meta-critic.com giving it 8.7 out of 10 for "having all aspects of a story blended in so well". TV.com also said "this show is better than the original show SpongeBob SquarePants". Patrick's Appearance It is unknown if Patrick will appear in this TV series, rumours are spreading on the internet that Patrick will appear in Season 2 as one of the main characters, there are also rumours about Sandy appearing in the series as well. Primary Audience Before the TV show had it's world premiere on 01/20/12, Stephen Hillenburg explained to Nickelodeon that the show is for the 10-14 age group and before the crew started making the first episode he intended the show for a more older audience. He wanted the maturity level to be raised enough for this show to be watched by teens as well. Nickelodeon decided it was a good idea since they wanted to have a new audience to there shows. Views When the first episode premiered worldwide, 50% of the audience were kids, while the other 50% were teens. In total, the premiere had 9.7 million views worldwide, a new record for SpongeBob. When the 2nd episode premiered it had 8.9 millions views, with 50% kids and 50% teens. Category:Spin-Offs Category:2011 Category:Smartythehedgehog